


The Love of Two

by TheFanimeMaster



Series: THE SRISK FANFIC SERIES| THEFANIMEMASTER [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanimeMaster/pseuds/TheFanimeMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic of sans and frisk by TheFanimeMaster<br/>(ik, the name sucks. chill, mkay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Two

ONE YEAR AGO  
\--------------  
At this time, all characters are teenagers, around 16.  
_____________________________________________________  
"Up!, Up!" Papyrus squealed, reaching up to Sans.  
"heh, you need to stop yelling, big bro.", He replied, placing a hand on Papyrus's shoulder.  
"NO! UP SANS!" yelled Papyrus on the top of his lungs.  
"fine, ill give in this time papy..." Sans lifted himself off the ground, and continued walking around Snowdin.  
"BUBBY! WHAT DAT?!" Papyrus pointed to a house, where a shadow that Sans did not recognize darted into.  
"i don't know. let's stay together papy." Sans whispered  
Sans and Papyrus slowly made their way to the house.  
'H-Hi" A voice squeaked.  
The source of the voice peeked out from the house.  
"HOOOMINNNNN. HOOOOOMMIIIIIIINNNNN!" cried Papyrus, running in circles.  
"heh, i didnt know humans were so..."  
Sans was about to finish his pun, but then the human smiled so sweetly, his heart stopped.  
"She is the prettiest thing I have ever seen", though Sans  
"BUBBY, NO TRUST HOOMIN K? NO. TRUST. HOOOOMINNNN!!!!" yelled Papyrus.  
"keep it down, someone will hear!" Sans whispered.  
"Don't tell anybody I'm here, ok? We will meet again friend!" Frisk said, hugging Sans suddenly.  
Sans blushed.  
Frisk giggled.  
"You're really nice, know that?I...I... My name is Frisk by the way", Frisk said, blushing constanly."  
"uh..uh......thats a cute name. my names sans, and my older brother is papyrus.  
remember us!"  
'I will!" yelled frisk as she ran off into the foggy night.

 

 


End file.
